


lopunny & gallade. (and wobbuffet i guess)

by Junnieevee



Series: linked universe pokémon AU drabbles [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gallade is in love, Gen, Hyrule is done too, Legend doesn't know a thing omg, M/M, Male Lopunny, This came out of nowhere, Warriors is So Done, Wobbuffet is a little shit, also, and i've been mad with gender stereotypes lately, bc i can, i love them, me angy, they're all good trainers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27918082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Junnieevee/pseuds/Junnieevee
Summary: “You know, Legend is gonna kill me if you do that.”Only Hylia knows why Warriors' psychic/fighting-type friend fell in love with Legend’s Lopunny specifically, when Gallade was known in his team for picking up Warriors’ own flirting tendencies.orGallade is in love, War is worried and Wobbuffet is a little shit.
Relationships: Gallade/Lopunny, Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe), Sky & Warriors (Linked Universe), The boys & their pokémon honestly
Series: linked universe pokémon AU drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2015735
Kudos: 32





	lopunny & gallade. (and wobbuffet i guess)

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Linked Universe Pokémon AU! https://junnie133.tumblr.com/post/632616659892436992/linked-universe-pok%C3%A9mon-au <\--- i have no idea how to attach a link to a word so here's the link to the post xd. Copy&Paste in google for some context. 
> 
> It's Warriors' and Legend's pokémon turn!! Enjoy!

“You know, Legend is gonna kill me if you do that.”

Warriors loved his pokémon. They were not only powerful, valuable companions and comrades in war, they were his friends, his partners, his _family_. He trusted them all with his life, and he was honored to say they trusted him back. Each one of them had their own personalities, and it was quite endearing to see how some of them even mimicked his behaviour in certain situations. Bisharp liked to act as the leader of an army with the other pokémon, Rapidash got more confident with her looks after he captured her, and Gallade…

The Captain sighed, as his pokémon looked at him with his big, bright red eyes, holding an improvised bouquet of wildflowers he found somewhere along the road. This was karma, for all the times he pranked Legend and Twilight, and when he _accidentally_ flirted shamelessly with people that were already taken (don’t look at him like that, they were real accidents! Or at least most of them were). Only Hylia knows why his psychic/fighting-type friend fell in love with Legend’s Lopunny specifically, when Gallade was known in his team for picking up Warriors’ own flirting tendencies. 

“I thought you liked Zeldas’ Gardevoir…” he tried to change his mind, but Gallade shook his head, and Warriors groaned when he saw the determined glint on his pokémon’s eyes. “Ugh, fine! But don’t you expect me to get involved in this, if Legend cuts my throat in my sleep it is your fault.”

Gallade smiled widely, chirping in delight. He bowed respectfully before him (something he did no matter how many times Warriors told him it wasn’t necessary) with grace and elegance, and turned around, ready to search for his loved one with a tiny spring in his steps. 

The Captain lamented his decision as he sat down near Sky to wait until Wild finished cooking dinner. Everyone knew how protective Legend was over his pokémon, especially over his Wingull and Primarina. He said Lopunny was his first pokémon ever, and Warriors could only imagine the disaster this will bring to the group.

“Everything alright, Captain?” 

He lifted his eyes from the ground to look at Sky, who was feeding his Talonflame with berries by his side. Altaria and Braviary were sleeping peacefully around him and it was a little bit surprising how their trainer hasn’t joined them yet. Warriors scratched the back of his head. Should he tell him about this? It couldn’t hurt he guessed, Sky had a girlfriend and honestly, he knew more about true love than Warriors himself. Legend’s possible muder plans for him could wait, Gallade and his heart came first.

“Do Pokémon fall in love the same way as us?” he bluntly asked.

Sky blinked in surprise at his words, a dumbfounded chuckle escaping from his lips. “Well… yeah. Of course…?” he answered. “Why wouldn’t they?”

“I, uh…” he didn’t expect Sky to find his question so… normal. “I-I don’t know- I mean,” he cleared his throat. “They’re…”

“...about as smart as any hylian or human.” Sky completed his sentence with a gentle smile. “It depends on the pokémon, I think. But they’re all basically the same, just look at Four’s Espeon and Umbreon.”

The both of them glanced over at the place Four’s eevees were cuddling. Leafeon, Flareon and Vaporeon were snuggled near their trainer in a pile, while Espeon and Umbreon cuddled against each other separately with their egg. Wind and his Wingull (the seagull pokémon was comfortable sitting over her trainer’s head with her wings folded) were staring at it. The little Sailor kept checking on the egg constantly, no matter how many times the Old Man told him it won’t hatch anytime soon. 

“I don’t know why exactly, but I can tell for sure they love each other the same way I love Zelda.” he looked at Warriors again. “Why do you ask anyway?”

Warriors let out an exasperated laugh under his breath, brushing his hair back with his hand. “Gallade is head over heels for Legend’s Lopunny.”

Sky nodded, his mouth forming an ‘o’ in understanding. “Oh… I see.” 

“You think Legend is going to kill me?”

“I-I think it would have been ok if it was anyone else’s pokémon…” he giggled nervously, patting his Talonflame’s head. “Did Gallade learn from you?”

Warriors groaned. “Yeah…”

“I… can only wish you luck.” Then he frowned a little. “But isn’t Ralts’ evolution line monogamous?” 

“It's not like he has had a partner before.” he shrugged. “We don’t have a lot of time back at home for relationships.”

Sky fondly rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.” 

“It’s true!”

While the Captain and the Chosen Hero argued ( _“Hear me out Sky, they weren’t_ really _my girlfriends!”_ ), not very far from them Gallade hesitated on getting near Lopunny, as the normal-type pokémon was taking dinner with Hyrule and Wild’s Golurk. The traveler’s Wobbuffet was also there, staring at nothing behind his trainer to the depths of the dark forest around them. Gallade gulped. Wobbuffet was a weird pokémon. He never listened to his trainer (a high offense from his point of view, but Hyrule didn’t seem to be really bothered by it), made fun of everyone (although he wasn’t sure he did it with true malice) and said the strangest things when he thought no one was listening. Vaporeon and Twilight’s Mightyena absolutely despised him, most of them just ignored him and Time’s Mimikyu seemed very determined to get rid of him no matter what. 

Gallade had never really interacted with Wobbuffet before, but he still gave him a bad feeling. He gulped, maybe he should wait until Lopunny was alone, but before he could retreat, Wobbuffet turned around with terrifying speed, now staring directly at him with his mysterious squinted eyes.

“ _Can I eat those flowers?!_ ” Hyrule only heard his pokémon’s cry, but the rest of them understood his (weird) question. Lopunny looked at him very confused, but Golurk, calm and gentle as ever, only pointed towards Gallade in explanation.

Lopunny spotted him, and suddenly Gallade felt nervous. It was really easy to flirt with the princess’ Gardevoir and Impa’s Greninja back at home, but right now he was frozen, clutching the flowers in his hands with a vice grip, and got slightly startled when the bunny pokémon smiled at him in the most charming way.

“Ah, Gallade.” Hyrule smiled, alternating looks between him and his pokémon. “What has gotten into you, buddy?” he asked to Wobbuffet.

Wobbuffet ignored him, and made his way to Gallade, extending his arms once he was in front of him. “ _Flowers please!_ ” he screamed.

His red eyes went wide. “ _These… are not for you-_ ”

“ _Flowers please!_ ”

Gallade looked at Hyrule for help, and the traveler, feeling his distress, quickly got up to try and control his pokémon. “Wobbuffet, c’mon, we can go for flowers later… Let’s leave Gallade alone.” he tried to reason with him, but before he could keep talking, the psychic-type snatched the flowers from Gallade’s hands and ate them without a second thought.

Everyone was frozen, even Golurk’s eyes widened a little, as Lopunny covered his mouth with his hands. Hyrule screeched a very high “NOOO!”, trying to open his pokémon’s mouth by force, but it was already too late.

Gallade stared at Wobbuffet, absolutely astonished, because, what kind of _poor_ behaviour was that? His voice was obnoxiously loud, he willingly disobeyed his trainer and disrespected Gallade’s own wishes! Not mentioning the fact he directly _stole_ from him! 

He wasn’t even in the mood to fight him right now, everything was ruined! He must look like a fool before Lopunny’s pretty pink eyes. He dropped his eyes to the floor and shook his head, walking away from the scene, very depressed.

Hyrule watched him go with a sad expression, glaring at his pokémon seconds later. “Are you happy now?” 

Wobbuffet didn’t seem to understand him, as he only kept munching on the flowers. Lopunny looked at the way Gallade went, feeling bad for him, wanting to go after him but also not sure if his company would be welcomed.

“Hey, what’s going on here?” 

Everyone looked at Legend. The boy had two bowls full of food in each hand, as he sat next to Golurk. Hyrule threw another resentful glance to Wobbuffet before taking one of the bowls and sitting with his comrade. “Wobbuffet is too mean, I don’t know what to do with him anymore.”

Legend chuckled under his breath. “I’m sure it’s nothing serious.” He took a spoonful from the bowl and looked at his Lopunny sulking near them. “What did he do anyway?”

Hyrule sighed. “He ate Gallade’s flowers”

Honestly, Legend wasn’t sure if he wanted to know.

**Author's Note:**

> Wobbuffet is just a big, obnoxious baby. He doesn't care what happens around tbh. He's not that bad, you'll see.
> 
> Btw do you know @Roaming_Numerals?? Do you know they’re the most awesome beta in the world??? I mean, everyone thinks that of their beta-friends, but seriously, I wouldn’t be so confident about this series if it wasn’t because of them!!! Thank you so much again!! :DDD
> 
> If you like Linked Universe you should totally check their work!!


End file.
